


Służący księcia

by hypka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur care about Merlin, Canon Universe, M/M, tired Merlin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypka/pseuds/hypka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbliża się uczta i Merlin musi pomóc w przygotowaniach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Służący księcia

\- Merlin!  
Ciemnowłosy chłopak westchnął ciężko, słysząc znajomy głos. Bez entuzjazmu skręcił w najbliższy korytarz, który prowadził do komnaty księcia Camelot.  
\- Merlin!!!  
Przyspieszył kroku, wiedząc, że jeśli będzie zwlekał zbyt długo, Artur wymyśli dla niego jakieś dodatkowe bardziej upokarzające zajęcie. Gdy wszedł do środka z rozmachem otwierając drzwi, zastał Artura stojącego po środku komnaty, trzymającego w ręku strzępy jakiegoś materiału.  
\- Wołałeś panie?  
\- Widzisz to?!  
\- Co, Panie?  
Artur podszedł do Merlina podsuwając mu pod nos jakiś niebieski gałgan. Chłopak niemal od razu rozpoznał ulubioną koszulę księcia, której stan jednak nie wróżył Merlinowi niczego dobrego. Z niepokojem spojrzał w oczy Artura, w których kryła się hamowana furia. Z wielkim trudem, cedząc każde słowo książę ze złowrogim spokojem zapytał:  
\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego moja najlepsza koszula wygląda, jakby ktoś chciał ją przerobić na ścierkę do podłogi?  
Merlin gorączkowo usiłował wymyślić jakąś przekonywającą historię. Wiedział, że prawdziwymi winowajcami są zapewne wałęsające się po zamku tu i ówdzie szczury, które w sobie tylko znany sposób czasem wpadały w odwiedziny do komnaty księcia. Do tej pory nie było wiele szkód, para butów, jakieś stare spodnie, nic, czego nie dało się zastąpić albo naprawić. Po przygodzie, gdy przyrządził Arturowi gulasz ze szczura (w zamku nic wtedy nie było do jedzenia), który to Merlin musiał częściowo sam zjeść na wyraźną prośbę księcia, młody czarodziej uważniej pilnował, by Artur nie zauważył w swej komnacie żadnej bytności długoogoniastych gryzoni. Tym razem czujność go zawiodła.  
\- Merlin? Czekam?  
\- Do wieczora to naprawię. Obiecuję. - Merlin przyrzekł z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Niby jak?  
\- Zaufaj mi, do wieczora będzie wyglądała jak nowa.  
W myślach Merlin już układał plan zaangażowania Gwen, która była jedną z najlepszych szwaczek w Camelot. Wystarczy tylko trochę materiału, odrobina pomocy Gwen i niewielka dawka magii, by uratować sytuację.  
Artur uważnie wpatrywał się w twarz swego sługi. Merlin spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi ufnymi niebieskimi oczami, w których widać teraz było wielkie pragnienie, by Artur odpuścił i po prostu pozwolił mu odejść. Książę cicho westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie potrafi tak naprawdę gniewać się na swego służącego. Zwłaszcza gdy musiał zmierzyć się z tym spojrzeniem wyrażającym kompletne oddanie lub bezwarunkową lojalność, której siła zawsze zadziwiała Artura. Choć gniew już go opuścił, nie zamierzał tak całkowicie odpuścić. I przywołując pozostałości irytacji odpowiedział Merlinowi, wpisując w słowa jednoznaczną groźbę.  
\- Oby ci się udało, bo inaczej tak często będziesz sprzątał stajnię, że stanie się ona twoim drugim domem.  
\- Tak panie, rozumiem panie.  
Merlin pospiesznie chwycił w rękę przyczynę jego kłopotów, która jeszcze wczoraj była książęcą koszulą i praktycznie uciekł z komnaty.  
Plan, który miał zamiar zrealizować, nie był idealny i niósł ze sobą pewne ryzyko, okazał się jednak na tyle skuteczny, że po kilkugodzinnej bieganinie załatwiając po kolei wszystko, co było potrzebne wrócił do komnaty Artura, dumny z osiągniętego efektu. Artur dokładnie obejrzał nową koszulę, patrząc na Merlina nieco podejrzliwie. Nic jednak nie powiedział, ostatecznie darując Merlinowi konieczność złożenia wizyty w królewskich stajniach.  
Przez następne tygodnie życie w Camelot toczyło się swoim normalnym torem. Artur wypełniał swoje codzienne zajęcia, zwalając na Merlina jak zwykle masę obowiązków. W ciągu tych kilku lat książę bardzo przyzwyczaił się do stałej obecności Merlina, który jako jedyny potrafił szczerze rozbawić Artura. I gdy z powodu zbliżającego się święta wszyscy zostali obłożeni dodatkowymi obowiązkami, przez co Merlin rzadziej mógł towarzyszyć księciu, Artur zauważył u siebie pewne oznaki irytacji wynikające nie inaczej jak z poczucia pewnej pustki. Jakby nagle ktoś ukradł księciu jakąś niezwykle istotną część jego życia.  
Był podwójnie zły. Z jednej strony, że nie było przy nim Merlina, a z drugiej, że z tego powodu w ogóle odczuwał złość. Jakby na zamku nie było osoby, która mogłaby zastąpić jego nieudolnego i leniwego służącego. Wyraz swej irytacji dawał w jedyny sposób jaki znał, dokuczając Merlinowi. Nie zważając więc na to, że Merlin wyglądał na coraz bardziej zmęczonego, ciągle zasypywał go masą dodatkowych zajęć, które właściwie mógł z powodzeniem wykonać sam, nie pozwalając Merlinowi na złapanie kilku dodatkowych chwil odpoczynku.  
Merlin przestał praktycznie sypiać. Gdy w końcu przyszedł oczekiwany dzień przybycia gości, młody czarodziej utrzymywał się na nogach tylko dzięki swojej magii. Gajusz z niepokojem obserwował powłóczącego nogami czarnowłosego chłopaka, sunącego korytarzami, by wykonać kolejne polecenie księcia.  
Merlin miał jak zwykle usługiwać Arturowi na uczcie. Był jednak kompletnie wyczerpany i niemalże zasypiał na stojąco. Gajusz uznał, że potrzebna jest interwencja. Tuż przed samą ucztą podszedł do Artura i wskazując na chwiejącego się w kącie Merlina o bledszej niż zwykle twarzy, zapytał czy nie lepiej go odesłać, by nie narobił jakiegoś nieszczęścia.  
Artur uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu służącemu. Dopiero teraz zauważył ciemne sińce rysujące się pod większymi niż zwykle oczami oraz jego wyjątkową chudość. Merlin był szczupły z natury, ale teraz wyglądał niemalże chorobliwie chudo. Artur poczuł ukłucie winy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że już od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał tak typowej dla jego służącego wesołej paplaniny. A na jego twarzy próżno było szukać uśmiechu, który był tak okropnie zaraźliwy. Wiedział, że nie powinien był tak ganiać Merlina, który teraz jeszcze gotów mu tu zemdleć, albo co gorsza zachorować, a wtedy Artur na dobre musiałby obywać się bez tego krzątającego się wokół zbiorowiska nieszczęść, ale zawsze było to jego, Artura, księcia Camelot, zbiorowisko nieszczęść, której nie oddałby za żadne skarby świata.  
Kiwnął głową przytakując Gajuszowi i czując budzące się w nim wyrzuty sumienia podszedł do swego służącego.  
Merlin nie wyglądał zbyt zdrowo. Normalnie ten chłopak mógł konkurować z najbardziej bladymi ścianami, ale dzisiaj jego skóra wydawała się niemal przezroczysta. Zaś sińce pod oczami sprawiały wrażenie, jakby ktoś podbił Merlinowi oczy. Artur delikatnie wyjął z rąk swego służącego dzban z winem i pociągnął go ostrożnie w kierunku wyjścia nie wywołując zbędnego zamieszania.  
\- Merlin, jesteś prawie nieprzytomny.  
\- Tak Panie - odparł z roztargnieniem Merlin - znaczy, nie Panie... znaczy...  
Merlin umilkł usiłując przypomnieć sobie jak brzmiało pytanie. Popatrzył bezradnie na Artura, chcąc wyczytać z twarzy księcia, czego tym razem się od niego oczekuje. Przytępiony przez zmęczenie umysł nie rozpoznał kryjącej się w oczach Artura troski.  
\- Merlin, ty idioto, masz natychmiast iść odpocząć. W takim stanie nie będzie z ciebie żadnego pożytku, choć i tak twoje usługi można w porywach z trudem nazwać przyzwoitymi.  
Merlin naburmuszył się. Dodatkowo ciągle opadające powieki nie pozwalały mu na zaprezentowanie ciętej riposty, którą z pewnością Artur by usłyszał, gdyby tylko umysł chciał z młodym czarodziejem współpracować. Zamiast więc odciąć się księciu, pokiwał bez sensu głową, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zgadzał się z tym, co powiedział stojący przed nim przyszły król Camelot.  
Artur roześmiał się widząc kompletne zagubienie na twarzy ciemnowłosego chłopaka.  
\- Idź Merlinie, prześpij się, dzisiaj już nie będziesz mi potrzebny. Poślę po ciebie, kiedy uczta się skończy, ale znając mojego ojca, pewnie do tego czasu świt nastanie.  
Merlin poddał się zrezygnowany.  
\- Tak Panie.  
Młody czarodziej opuścił salę i mało przytomnie rozejrzał się po widocznych wokół korytarzach. Z przyzwyczajenia automatycznie skierował się do komnaty księcia. Dopiero gdy stanął przy stole, gdzie Artur zwykł jadać swoje posiłki, uzmysłowił sobie, że właściwie powinien przecież iść do siebie, gdzie czekało na niego jego własne łóżko. Był jednak tak zmęczony, że po prostu usiadł na stojącym obok krześle i kładąc głowę na własnym ramieniu usnął opierając się o drewniany blat.

Uczta trwała w najlepsze, gdy około północy jedna z córek króla Odina, ich znamienitego gościa, przez nieuwagę oblała Artura winem. Wypadek był na tyle niefortunny, że książę był zmuszony na chwilę opuścić towarzystwo uroczej blondynki i udać się do swej komnaty w poszukiwaniu ubrania na zmianę. Idąc korytarzem mignęła mu w głowie myśl, by posłać po Merlina, ale wspomniawszy stan chłopaka, uznał, że w końcu sam może się ubrać. Merlin zdecydowanie potrzebował snu.  
Dlatego też Artur bardzo się zdziwił widząc Merlina, który choć faktycznie spał, to jednak książęcy stół wydawał się niezbyt dogodnym do tego miejscem. Artur widział jak plecy Merlina unosiły się i opadały w rytm głębokich oddechów. Lewa ręka leżała bez ruchu obok głowy, spoczywającej na prawym ramieniu. Pozycja nie wyglądała na zbyt wygodną i Artur wiedział, że gdy Merlin się obudzi, będzie żałował, że usnął przy stole. Ostrożnie podciągnął Merlina do góry zarzucając sobie jego rękę na ramię, tak że oplotła szyję Artura. Na chwilę przytrzymał ciemnowłosego chłopaka, po czym bez trudu chwycił go na ręce. Merlin cicho westchnął, ale się nie obudził. Artur zatem powoli przeniósł go do swego łóżka. Trzymając go, zdał sobie sprawę, że Merlin nie był wcale tak delikatny i kruchy, jakby to się mogło wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Książę wyraźnie wyczuwał mięśnie wyrobione przy wypełnianiu niezliczonych zadań, jakie wykonywał przeważnie na jego, Artura, polecenie. Merlin był też zadziwiająco ciepły. Z nutką żalu odsunął się od chłopaka, który lekko zapadł się na książęcym materacu. Jego oddech wydawał się teraz nieco szybszy, ale była to jedyna zauważalna zmiana. Merlin nadal głęboko spał.  
Książę uśmiechnął się do siebie. Merlin zapewne rano nie będzie pamiętał, jak trafił do książęcego łóżka i Artur uznał, że będzie to idealny powód, by ponabijać się nieco z Merlina. W wyobraźni już widział urażony wzrok wielkich niebieskich oczu, który zawsze sprawiał, że Artur w duchu cieszył się, że los zesłał mu tego czarnowłosego roztrzepanego i całkowicie nie nadającego się do roli służącego chłopaka.  
Zostawił śpiącego Merlina i podszedł do szafki w poszukiwaniu tego po co przyszedł, a czego na razie nie zrobił zajęty dbaniem o pewną czarnowłosą śpiącą królewnę. Zdjął sztywne i lekko wilgotne ubranie, które Merlin będzie musiał jutro wyprać i założył suche. Zlustrował swój wygląd, sprawdzając czy o czymś nie zapomniał, po czym skierował się do drzwi z zamiarem jak najszybszego powrotu na ucztę. Po raz ostatni wzrok Artura powędrował w kierunku drobnej sylwetki pozostającej bez ruchu w jego pościeli. Książę zawahał się na moment, zostawił półotwarte drzwi i wrócił do śpiącego Merlina. Wziął leżącą na krześle pelerynę i przykrył smukłe ciało. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w rytmicznie poruszający się kawałek czerwonej tkaniny, której drgania odpowiadały kolejnym oddechom nieświadomego całej sytuacji Merlina. Nagłym zrywem Artur oderwał wzrok od wywołującego w nim dziwne uczucie widoku i szybkim krokiem opuścił komnatę.  
Po powrocie na ucztę, próbując wyrzucić z głowy zaskakujące obrazy, Artur wypił więcej wina niż zamierzał. Gdy przyjęcie się skończyło, ledwo udało mu się samodzielnie wrócić do swej sypialni, gdzie oczywiście w jego łóżku, przykryty jego peleryną, nadal spał Merlin. Artur z roztargnieniem wpatrywał się w roztaczający się przed nim obraz. Z jakiś powodów czuł, że nie może obudzić śpiącego na jego miejscu właściwie to przyjaciela, dlatego też niezwykle ostrożnie, resztkami przytomności umysłu przesunął śpiącego chłopaka bardziej na lewą stronę, samemu kładąc się obok i niemal od razu zasnął w poczuciu dobrze wypełnionego zadania.


End file.
